Izuku X Harem (Lemon)
by QuirklessIzuku
Summary: Izuku and the rest of 1-A have recently moved into the dorms when Izuku goes home to visit his mother and she informs him of a quirk she kept secret from him due to its sexual nature and it not manifesting until puberty. This story will contain mostly sex scenes and some fluff between Izuku, Ochaco and some of the other girls at U.A.
1. Confessions

Izuku Midoryia is currently sitting in his last class of the day, Midnight's 'Modern Hero Art History' lesson, though he wasn't paying any attention to what the R-rated hero was saying. He was currently going over a conversation he had with his mother last night.

The previous night Izuku was sat on the couch alongside his mother Inko Midoryia, he had returned home from the dorms at U.A. for dinner and because she said she had something important to tell him. They had finished eating, having Izuku's favourite Katsudon, and were now sitting, Izuku awaiting the information his mother had for him. She began by saying, "I'm really sorry Izuku, I lied to you."

"What do you mean? What did you lie to me about?" Izuku asked, a look of puzzlement on his face as his mother had never lied to him before.

"When you were four and we went to the doctor to find out what your quirk was we told you that you were quirkless. That was a lie, the doctor got you to leave the room after telling you this because you weren't ready to hear what your quirk really was. He said it wouldn't manifest until puberty due to its sexual nature, I have the file here if you want to read it."

Inko then handed him the folder, he stared down at it in confusion, he wasn't quirkless but whatever this quirk is he hasn't noticed it. Inko then spoke again, "I'm really sorry that I lied to you about this but I couldn't tell you sooner, you were still a child. I also never looked at the file, I didn't want to invade your privacy like that."

Izuku decided not to read it now and instead put the file into his backpack before putting it on his back and heading towards the door. As he got there he turned back to his mother who had followed him to the exit and said, "I understand why you didn't tell me. I have to get back to U.A now though, don't want to be late for curfew. Bye, love you." And he left, his mother said goodbye as he made his way down the hall with a look of relief on her face, finally having this secret off her chest.

When Izuku got back to the Heights Alliance dorm he swiftly made his way to his room, ignoring a few girls who were up watching a movie together. After getting to his room Izuku decided to read about his quirk opening up the file to see a paragraph saying;

Quirk: Mutual Adoration

This quirk will not manifest until the holder has begun puberty. It causes anyone that shares a mutual sexual attraction to the holder to adore and love the holder as well as increase their sexual appetite. This has an added mutation property where the holder will have increased sexual attributes, such as above average penis size, increased stamina while performing sexual acts, increased sperm production and lower recovery times.

Izuku then took the file and hid it in his backpack before standing and heading towards his bed, he knew he had school tomorrow and couldn't waste time thinking about this now.

Back to the present and Midnight had just ended her lesson dismissing the class, Izuku was pulled from his daze by the soft voice of Ochaco saying, "Hey Deku, are you okay? You look kinda spaced out there."

"Oh yeah, Uraraka, I'm good. Just thinking about something that happened last night."

"Why? What happened?" questioned Ochaco.

Realising he didn't want to tell anyone about his new sexual quirk, let alone the girl he has a crush on, Izuku panicked a little, stuttering out, "O-oh, n-n-nothing. I just had dinner with my mom." He began packing away his school supplies, "Anyway, do you want to walk back to the dorms together?"

"Yeah! That's actually what I came over for," Ochaco said enthusiastically.

The two teens then started heading back to the dorms, Iida wasn't with them due to visiting his brother in the hospital, talking about the day's lessons. Izuku asked what he missed during Midnight's lesson due to being distracted, Ochaco then started complaining about Ectoplasm's maths class, "It's just so hard, and then he gives us so much homework to do," Ochaco whined while pouting slightly, "Actually Deku, could you help me with my homework?"

Izuku, while blushing slightly at the cute expression she just made answered, "U-uh yeah. Do you want to do it now? Then it's out the way and you've got the rest of the night to do whatever."

"Yeah. Good idea. We can go to my room, that way we won't get distracted by the others," Ochaco said, this made Izuku gulp loudly and blush a little.

Once they got to Ochaco's room she grabbed some clothes and went into the small ensuite bathroom to change while telling Izuku to get comfortable. Izuku took off his jacket and tie, leaving him in only his white shirt and dark green trousers, he also rolled up his sleeves unintentionally showing off his defined forearms and some of his uneven scars. He then sat at Ochaco's coffee table getting out his maths homework and a pen before leaning back waiting for his friend to leave the bathroom.

She came out wearing pink shorts that only went down about half her thigh and a white t-shirt with the words 'Plus Ultra' printed in navy across her bust. Hearing the door open Izuku turned to face her, due to sitting on the floor his eye line was met with the sight of pale skin, he raised his head going from her thighs up to her shorts, then shirt, and finally meeting her face as she smiled down at him. "Ready?" she asked as she also sat at the coffee table, leaning against her bed next to Izuku. He nodded dumbly at her before starting his own homework.

About half an hour later both teens had finished their homework, Izuku having to help Ochaco a couple of time, she let out a sigh of relief and leaned back resting her head on the top of her bed. Izuku turned to face her lightly brushing his arm against hers and feeling her smooth skin against his rough scars, this caused him to blush a dark crimson while she pretended to ignore it. After calming down a little Izuku asked, "S-so, w-what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Why don't we just hang out here a bit?" Ochaco said, she then lifted her head with a mischievous glimmer in her eye. "I know, how about we play truth or dare?" Izuku stiffened up at this, not that he thinks his friend would make him do anything too bad but more he doesn't want to lie to her and he can't tell her about One for All. Ochaco then said, "Although I am comfy and I don't want to move so how about truth or truth?"

Izuku thought about it and decided it's not lying if he just answers vaguely, "Y-yeah. Okay, you start."

Satisfied with this response Ochaco stood up and sat on top of her bed resting against the wall and tapping the spot next to her as a silent invitation for Izuku to join her, "Okay Deku, Truth or Truth?"

Having got on the bed and leaving about a foot between the two Izuku said, "Hmm its a tough one... but I'm going to have to go with Truth."

That caused Ochaco to giggle a little before she asked, "Oh I've got a good one, why does your costume have bunny ears?"

Izuku began to blush a little before explaining, "Actually, this is kind of embarrassing, but you know how I admire All Might?" She nodded in confirmation. "Well, it's supposed to be reminiscent of his hair, same with the mouth guard really. I've actually been meaning to see about removing the hood part anyway."

"Why? Don't want to look like a giant bunny anymore?" Ochaco joked, no malice hidden behind her words.

"No. I just want to be my own hero, you know? Like I still admire him, obviously, but I'm never going to be a great hero if I'm always trying to be someone else."

"Wow, that was actually really deep," Ochaco said, "Anyway it's your turn so, Truth. Ask your question."

Izuku had a thoughtful look on his face before looking back up, a slight glint in his eye. "Since you attacked my costume how about a similar question?" Izuku had a small smirk on his face, one few have ever seen before asking, "You said your costume was made skintight by accident but you never got it changed, even when we went for upgrades last week. Why is that?"

Ochaco's cheeks started burning up and she looked down at her hands, tapping her index fingers together, she mumbled out, "i-it... i-it makes me feel s-sexy, c-c-confident you know?"

It was then Izuku's turn to feel his cheeks burn, "O-oh"

"Y-yeah. That was pretty embarrassing," putting on a fake smile, "so how about you tell me something really embarrassing as well. But we both have to keep it secret, deal?"

"U-uh okay. That's fair." Izuku then looked down at the file secured in his bag, knowing it was the only secret he had that felt like an equal trade. He grabbed the file out of his bag and began his story, "You know how I was distracted in Midnight's lesson? Well, my mom told me yesterday that I actually have a second quirk."

"What? Really?" Ochaco asked with shock evident in her face.

"Yeah. I just didn't know about it because it didn't manifest until puberty and my mom and the doctor decided not to tell me as a child because it's kinda... well it's kinda s-sexual in nature." He then handed the file to Ochaco, "basically it says that if I'm attracted to someone and they're also attracted to me in the same way it makes them adore me, as well as some other things."

After receiving the file Ochaco read the quirk synopsis and re-read it, cheeks slowly reddening more and more, "so is everything here true?"

"I think so, though I haven't noticed anything different," Izuku said looking a little bashful knowing what she had just read.

"So how do you feel about me?" Ochaco said, still not looking back at the boy on her bed.

"W-what do you mean?" Izuku stuttered out.

"Well, it says you need to feel the same about each other. I just want to know how you feel."

"O-oh. Well, I like you, you were my first friend since I was five. You changed the name 'Deku' to mean something good. You're also very pretty and kind and friendly and you make me want to be a better hero," Izuku said, mumbling towards the end. He then lifted his head back up to see Ochaco's eyes staring back at him, glistening a little with tears. There was a moment of silence as they leaned towards each other, eyes flickering between making eye contact and looking at each other's lips. Izuku licked his lips involuntarily while Ochaco nervously bit her bottom lip.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is... I love you," Izuku whispered, staring into Ochaco's eyes, seeing small swirls of caramel in her chocolate orbs. She stared forward at his emerald eyes before closing her own and closing the gap between their lips feeling his warm breath on her face. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, Izuku placed his calloused hand onto her cheek while she placed her palms onto his broad chest.

They broke away from each other, panting a little when Ochaco began to push Izuku down onto the bed, head resting on her pillow. She then straddled him sitting just above his pelvis on his abs before leaning down on his chest and nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck and letting out a breathless, "I love you too."

Izuku moved his hands to her hips, then around the small of her back pulling her into a tighter embrace. Feeling more confident since she hadn't stopped him he lifted his head and began kissing Ochaco's cheek, moving to her jaw, then to her neck. Ochaco let out a slight moan feeling Izuku's lips explore her neck. Izuku then pulled away to face the girl in his arms whispering, "D-does this make us a couple?"

Ochaco started giggling, gently vibrating against Izuku's chest, "Do you want it to?"

"Definitely," Izuku said as he squeezed her a little tighter.

"Good. Me too," She then moved back to align herself better with Izuku's head. Their lips met again this time more passionately. Izuku could taste strawberry as he kissed her back, he then felt something brush past his lips and graze against his teeth asking for entry. Opening his mouth a little Izuku also pushed out his tongue. Ochaco's hands moved to his hair running through it and gripping it lightly, meanwhile, Izuku's hands moved down and cupped her butt. This caused Ochaco to moan into his mouth, he used this distraction to flip their position, laying her on her back with her legs spread and hooked around his hips. They continued to kiss still fighting for dominance.

While this was happening Mina, who's room was on the same floor as Ochaco's, received a text message from Tsuyu informing her that dinner was ready. She headed out of her room and towards the elevator, she decided to grab Ochaco on her way down as she had to go past her room anyway. She knocked on the door while opening it and saying, "Hey Ocha, Tsu just text me, dinners ready. Wanna head down togeth-" She then just stood there mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

Izuku slowly pulled back from Ochaco until he was stood on his knees between her legs and looked behind him at the doorway with a stunned pink girl in it. Ochaco followed him up trying to recapture his lips, not having heard the intruder. Seeing her boyfriend looking away from her she followed his lead and saw her floormate. "Mina! What are you doing in here? Don't you knock? That's so rude! How much did you see?!"

This disrupted the pink girl's stunned silence, "I did knock. I thought it would just be you in here so I was gonna tell you dinners ready." A look of realisation dawned on her face and a large grin formed on her face, "Wait! Are you guys dating?"

The duo on the bed answered at the same time, Ochaco said, "No." While Izuku said, "Yes." They then both looked at each other, then looked back to Mina and saying the opposite. Ochaco Pushed herself away from Izuku and swung her legs over the edge of the bed to stand, she went over Mina and closed the door behind her before saying, "Yes, were dating but it's very new and I don't want everyone knowing yet, okay? Please don't tell anyone."

"Of course. I would never," Mina said with mock hurt, knowing full well that she has a reputation for gossiping, "But seriously, your secrets safe with me."

"Good," Ochaco said while reaching for Izuku's hand, "we should probably go down for dinner, the others are probably waiting for us."

Izuku took her hand and followed her out of the room, Mina went ahead while Ochaco turned to face him saying, "I know my first reaction was to say no, but I just wanted you to know its not because I'm embarrassed or anything, its just everyone would be watching us and teasing us if they found out."

Izuku leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before saying, "I understand. We should really go down though." After that, they both went down to eat dinner with the rest of their friends and classmates.


	2. Imagination

Izuku and Ochaco have been dating for about a week now and have spent most afternoons together making out on Ochaco's bed. So far only Mina knows about their relationship, she has surprisingly not told anyone about it. It's currently Saturday morning, around 9:30, and Ochaco has just walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Meanwhile, Izuku had just finished his morning run and was going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, as he entered the room he saw Ochaco, wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a loose tank top, reaching to the top shelf of a cupboard to get a box of sugary cereal. He quickly looked around and saw no one else around, feeling brave Izuku snuck up to his girlfriend and wrapped his hands around her waist before nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck. He gave her a couple of quick kisses, trailing up her neck to her jaw before saying, "Morning beautiful."

Ochaco turned around in his arms. Now face to face she could see his green hair drenched and stuck to his forehead, "You're really sweaty," She brushed the hair out of his face, slicking it back. "Have a good run?"

"Yeah, I'm slowly catching up to Iida... so that's good," Izuku said, still holding Ochaco close, "Do you think we should tell him? I mean he's one of our best friends, I'm sure he'd just be happy for us."

"I think you're right, we should probably just tell all our friends," Ochaco agreed while linking her arms around his neck, "I mean it's gonna come out sooner or later, I'd rather it be on our terms."

"Yeah, I'm surprised Mina hasn't let it slip yet," Izuku said while chuckling, "who would you want to tell anyway? I'd probably just tell Todoroki, Iida and maybe Kirishima."

"I'll probably just tell all the girls, I think we're closer than you guys are, also Iida but you can tell him."

"Okay then, I'll probably tell them later today," Izuku said, "anyway, I was wondering do you want to go out today?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, there's this cafe I saw recently, I think they sell Mochi there too."

"I'd love to," Ochaco said, "how about we go at 11:00? That'll give us some time to tell our friends and get ready." 

Izuku went to have a shower after leaving Ochaco, getting back to his room Izuku searched through his closet for a good outfit for his first date. He decided on a pair of light blue jeans, a white t-shirt with the word 't-shirt' written on it with a green flannel shirt open above it. He then texted Iida and Todoroki saying to meet him in his room he has something to tell them.

The boys arrived soon after, both having just finished their morning workout. They arrived together and Iida knocked on the door, Izuku opened it wearing the outfit he picked out for his date. He invited the others in, Shoto sat on his bed while Tenya took the desk chair.

"So what did you have to tell us?" Shoto asked.

"Yes. I am also curious. Does it have something to do with the way you are dressed?" Tenya asked while doing his signature robotic movements.

"U-uh, yeah. I guess it does," Izuku said pulling at the sleeve of his shirt a little. "Well, the reason I asked you here was to tell you... me and Uraraka are dating. We have been for about a week now and wanted to tell our friends before the whole class inevitably found out."

"Well congratulations," Shoto said, "I suppose that explains the outfit."

"I too am happy for you," Tenya said, "though I do hope this won't distract from your duties as a student at UA."

"Thanks, guys, I knew you'd be supportive. Do I look okay? I'm taking Ochaco out to a cafe later. I'm not overdressed, am I? Or am I underdressed? Oh god, what am I supposed to wear?"

Izuku began mumbling before Shoto grabbed his shoulders and said, "you look fine. You said it's just a cafe right? So you don't need to dress up."

"Right. Thanks, Shoto." 

Meanwhile, on the girl's side of the dorm, Ochaco texted the rest of the girls to come to her room as soon as she left Izuku. Once they had all arrived, Mina, Toru and Jiro sat on her bed, Momo took her desk chair and Tsuyu sat in the floor by her coffee table, Tsuyu spoke up saying, "so why did you gather us all here?"

"Well, I have some news, I also need your help," Ochaco said, "firstly Izuku and I are dating now, I wanted to tell you guys myself before it got out on its own."

"What really? That's great," Toru said.

"Yes. Congratulations Ochaco," Momo said.

"I told you your secret was safe. I knew and I didn't tell anyone," Mina said with pride.

"That's surprising," Jiro said with a shocked look directed at Mina.

"Anyway, what did you need help with?" Tsuyu asked.

"Uh. Izuku asked me on a date earlier and I don't know what to were." The girls spent about half an hour discussing what Ochaco should wear and even grabbing some of their own clothes to make more outfit options. Toru and Mina were trying to convince her to wear short shorts and a crop top while the others were telling her to dress more conservatively and wear a sundress. Ochaco decided on a white sundress she already owned and a forest green jacket she borrowed from Tsuyu. The girls then left letting Ochaco go for a shower.

Ochaco was in the communal women's bathroom standing in one of the shower cubicles letting the warm water wash over her. She grabbed her vanilla body wash and lathered up her body and applying her shampoo to her head. It had a faint scent of apple that reminded her of her green haired boyfriend. She continued thinking about Izuku while she cleaned her body imagining how his strong arms would feel grazing down her back and cupping under her but cheeks or running up her toned stomach before gripping her supple C-cup breasts. She then imagined his hand travelling down from her neck through her cleavage, across her navel and past a small tuft of trimmed brown hair before finally reaching between her legs. She mimicked the movements she was imagining and with a light graze to her labia her legs buckled inwards and she fell out of her fantasy. She quickly finished her shower and went back to her room wearing only her towel.

Once she made it back to her room her imagination started running wild again, she sat on her bed, the same bed that she had previously spent hours making out with Izuku and grinding against his body. Having felt his strong grip around her waist and his mouth against her neck. She started running her hand back down her stomach before reaching her vagina, feeling how wet just thinking about Izuku has made her. She started rubbing her middle and ring finger against her clitoris letting out a low moan as she did so.

She leaned back on her bed, head on her pillow, a single finger slightly dipping into her wet folds. Having grown accustomed to one finger she then added another, pushing both middle fingers into her vagina. Her other hand found its way to her left breast pinching her nipple lightly.

She started moaning louder and louder in her solo pleasure, she got worried that someone might hear her. She rolled over onto her front and upon her left hand and knees. She kept her fingers going and now grinding her palm on her clit. She kept pumping her fingers in and out of her sopping lips and letting her torso and face fall into her bed her left hand now grabbing at her but cheek. She was imagining Izuku kneeling behind with his dick in her entrance and grabbing at her round butt.

Meanwhile, Izuku was heading up the elevator to the girl's side of the dorm, he was heading to pick Ochaco up since it was now 10:50. He made it to the fourth floor and came to the first door in the corridor, Ochaco's, and saw it slightly a jar. He peeked through the gap and saw Ochaco with her ass in the air and face buried in her pillow. Her right hand was between her legs, two fingers pumping wettly into her and her left hand on her butt cheek spreading her cheeks. Izuku was about to close the door and knock loudly, pretending he hadn't seen anything when he heard her let out a loud moan, "Aah, aaahh. Yes! Deku, ohh god yeaah!" She has lifted her head of the bed as her back arched and her fingers were soaked with her juices.

Watching that caused Izuku's jeans to become uncomfortably tight and he walked through the door making it creak slightly. Ochaco looked up from where she was basking in her orgasm. Her face went pale and eyes wide, "how long have you been there? How much did you see?" She then realised she's still naked and yelled, "close your eyes or turn around or something!"


	3. First Time

Izuku did as he was told and faced the wall while Ochaco wrapped her towel back around her, "okay you can turn around now. But I still want you to answer my questions."

"I was there for about a minute, I was just coming to get you for our date and your door was cracked open," Izuku said while looking at Ochaco, seeing her dishevelled hair and the top of their cleavage peaking up over her towel. "I wasn't trying to spy on you, you just looked so good and I couldn't stop myself from coming in when I heard you shout my name."

"I guess I can't really blame you for that," Ochaco said a slight blush gracing her cheeks, "since you've seen me now, I think it's only fair if I get to see you as well."

Izuku looked at her blushing face before nodding slightly and pulling his plaid shirt off from his back. He then pulled his t-shirt over his head from the back of his neck letting Ochaco see his abs exposed slowly until it was off over his head. He threw it to the side as Ochaco stood up and locked the door, making sure it's closed this time, she then stood before Izuku as he was fiddling with his belt buckle. She couldn't resist touching him and ran her hand from his collar bone down to his belt buckle. She moved Izuku's hands away, it was clear he was nervous, she undid his belt quickly and began unbuttoning his jeans.

His length was throbbing in his pants especially with how close Ochaco's hands were to it. Having undone his trousers Ochaco slid them down his thighs, dragging his boxers slightly to reveal a hint of dark green pubic hair. Izuku was now left in only his boxers with the clear outline of his penis showing through his grey boxers, internally Izuku was praising himself for not wearing All Might boxers.

Ochaco looked down at Izuku's crotch seeing his large bulge beginning to form a tent in the fabric, she took a step forward and leaned up to kiss him. She passionately deepened the kiss pushing her tongue into his mouth and rubbing her hand over his bulge. She hooked her thumbs into his waistband and pulled his underwear down, letting it fall to the floor. She then undid her towel letting it also hit the floor.

Izuku, now seeing his girlfriend fully naked felt his erection swell more with the tip just tapping against Ochaco's toned stomach. Ochaco looked down at Izuku's now erect length seeing about 9.5 inches of hard dick, a bit of precum collecting at the tip. Making the first move Ochaco gripped his penis lightly with her soft hand while leaning in for another kiss. She began softly rubbing her hand along his length while peppering kisses down from his jaw to his neck and collar bone, then down his pecs before following his abs down to his crotch.

Now on her knees, Ochaco lightly kissed the tip of Izuku's dick causing him to let out a little groan. She then pushed her head forward letting her lips slide open and over the head of his penis before sliding further, her tongue licked against the tip and swirled around the head.

Izuku was in a state of bliss, but he couldn't figure out what to do with his hands, they were just hanging dumbly in front of him until Ochaco began sucking with more vigour. Izuku brought his hands down to her head, one finding its way into her hair and the other stroking her cheek lightly. These new movements cause her to look up at Izuku, eyes sparkling and dick still in her mouth.

As she got more comfortable she moved his cock deeper into her mouth. Now taking about half of his length she was slurping it in and having the tip graze the back of her throat. She started going faster and moaning lightly causing vibrations to travel up his shaft, after another minute of this Izuku groaned out, "Ochaco... I'm gonna cum."

She pulled away from his dick and continued jerking him with both hands, she aimed his dick down a little when he came. Rope after rope of cum landed on her breasts when he finished. Feeling a little spent Izuku leaned against her desk looking down at her as she used a finger to scoop up a little cum and placed it in her mouth, sucking her finger and pulling it out with an audible pop.

Ochaco used her discarded towel to wipe of the cum staining her breasts, she then stood up and looked over to her boyfriend who just stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in and kissed her and began trailing kisses to her neck, he gave her a couple of light bites, causing her to moan, then cupped his hands on her butt cheeks gripping her tightly. He lifted her of her feet, her legs and arms wrapping around him for balance. He moved towards the bed and placed her down gently. He pulled her to the edge and spread her legs as he got onto his knees on the floor. He began kissing her inner thigh moving closer and closer to her vagina with every kiss.

Once he reached between her legs he looked up at her face, a silent question being asked. She nodded in confirmation. Izuku wasted no time in kissing Ochaco's clit. He then licked his tongue against her labia feeling how wet she was for him and buried his nose into the small patch of chocolate hair, tasting a slight acidic tang. He pushed his tongue further past her sopping wet folds while reaching his hand up to rub her clit. As he went faster she started moaning louder and getting even wetter.

After a few more minutes Ochaco's toes curled, her thighs tightened around his head and her back arched up, breasts heaving as she screamed out, "Aaah ahh, mmmh oh yeah baby, aaahh! Yes... ohh DEKU!"

She was panting, mouth open and eyes squeezed closed when Izuku stood, wiping her arousal from his face. He leaned over her and kissed her neck and jaw until she relaxed from her orgasm, "was that good?" Izuku asked, a genuine smile on his face.

"Wow. Just wow," was all Ochaco said before kissing him and pulling him down into a tight hug. As she embraced him she could feel his penis get caught between their body's, she could feel it from her pelvis to the upper part of their stomach, now hard as a rock.

"Do you want to keep going?" Izuku asked in a gentle whisper while brushing his hands down her arms.

"Yeah. I want you to be my first, Deku."

"Okay, but call me Izuku, please," Izuku said as he leaned back onto his knees and spread her legs before positioning his tip to gently press against her pussy.

He slowly pressed forward, his bulbous head making Ochaco's vagina to stretch wide to accommodate his girth. Once his head was fully inside she let out a loud moan, "ooh aah it's so big... Izuku!"

He began to push further forward but was met with resistance. Realising this was her hymen Izuku leaned in close to her face and whispered, "this is probably going to hurt but I'll go slow." This gained a slight nod from Ochaco as she was biting on her bottom lip. He pushed in more feeling her tear a little and seeing a little blood trickle onto his dick. He waited for Ochaco's face to relax and felt her hips roll forward trying to take him further in before continuing his thrusting.

Izuku began thrusting, slowly edging in more of his length until he was fully sheathed, his tip lightly tapping against her cervix. This caused Ochaco to shiver and moan out, "ahh it's so gooood, you're stretching me out so much."

Izuku pulled back until only the head was still inside her before pushing back in. Ochaco felt his length brush past all her sensitive spots before it hit her cervix and pushed into it, she shuddered again. He continued thrusting at an almost agonisingly slow pace, every time he fully sheathed himself Ochaco let out a low moan.

After a minute of this Ochaco moaned out, "yes Izuku... faster ahh faster." Izuku followed her command and began moving faster, he let out a groan as her vaginal walls tightened around him.

He kept thrusting faster and harder until the girl beneath him let out a scream, "aaahh yeaaah! I'm gonnaa cum. I'm cummmming!" Her vagina contracted around him and her arousal flooded onto his waist. Ochaco's back arched and her breasts pressed into Izuku's chest, her nails scratched into his back and her mouth hung open in ecstasy.

Izuku pulled out leaving her pussy gaping and dripping out fluid from her orgasm, he crawled up her side making sure she was okay. Once she regained her bearings Ochaco looked over to Izuku a lazy smile gracing her lips, she then looked over his body, glistening a little with sweat and seeing his soaked crotch with a still erect penis. "Did you not finish?" Ochaco asked a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"U-uh, no. But that's okay. So long as you enjoyed it," Izuku flashed her a blinding smile.

"No! That won't do," Ochaco said as she straddled his waist, pressing his dick down with her ass and grinding her sopping pussy on his length. She then leaned forward, tits hovering over his face, he leaned up and grabbed her left breast while his mouth captured her right nipple biting it softly. She let out a soft moan at that and reached down to angle his cock into her opening before sliding back and pushing his length fully into her.

"I came a little then," Ochaco said while lifting Izuku's head from her breast to look her in the eye, "you just so big. I love it." She then kissed him passionately, trying to dominate their kiss. Izuku began thrusting up into her causing her to moan into his mouth and thoroughly distracting her from the kiss. He continued thrusting slamming his hips into her ass while he kissed her neck.

His thrusting went quicker and stronger until she was literally bouncing on his cock, a look of pure bliss on her face eyes rolling back in her head and mouth wide open with tongue hanging out. She let out unintelligible noises that were presumably meant to be moans as he continued to fuck her from beneath.

After a few more minutes of the intense sex, Ochaco let out a high pitched squeal and came on his penis and collapsing on top of him breathing heavily. Izuku thrust another couple of times before grunting out, "Uuh Ochaco! I'm gonna cum!"

She whimpered out, "inside. Cum inside me baby." His balls swelled and contracted pumping semen through his length. He erupted deep inside of her painting her cervix white and continuing to cum as he pulled out letting his last load land on top of her pussy, layering her clit and labia in his seed.

His ejaculation made Ochaco orgasm again leaving her open hole contraction around nothing but Izuku's cum. The two lovers then embraced each other holding on tight, Ochaco's head resting on his chest and his breathing lulling her to sleep.

At about 6:30 the duo were woken up by knocking at the door. They both groaned as they stretched. Ochaco got up first and put on Izuku's t-shirt and grabbed a pair of panties from her drawer before walking into the bathroom saying, "can you get that? I kinda need to clean up." She pointed down to her crotch to emphasise her point.

"Y-yeah. No problem," Izuku replied looking a little guilty. He found his boxers and jeans and quickly dressed before throwing on his green plaid shirt, doing up only three of the buttons. Opening the door Izuku saw a familiar pink face looking at him with a hint of amusement.

"Hey Izuku, is Ochaco in there? I need to ask her something," Mina asked before pushing her way into the room. Luckily the couple left a window open so that the sex smell had mostly dissipated by now.

Ochaco came out of the bathroom wearing Izuku's 't-shirt' t-shirt, which was a little big hiding most of her green panties. "Oh, hey Mina, need something?"

"Yeah actually. Me and the rest of the girls are having a sleepover tonight in Momo's room, we were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

Ochaco looked over at Izuku, feeling a little guilty that they didn't go on their date but he only smiled and nodded, "yeah, of course, it'll be fun, when are we going?"

"Now if you want, Momo had some pizza delivered and we're all wearing our pyjamas so you're already ready."

The brunette blushed a little at that but decided to just roll with it, "okay, let's go then. I'll see you later Izuku," after saying this Ochaco gave him a chaste but loving kiss before heading off with Mina.

While in the elevator up to Momo's room Mina broke the silence saying, "so green, huh?" While gesturing to the partly hidden underwear.

Ochaco began blushing slightly before nodding, "I like green, it reminds me of Deku."

"I guess, speaking of you guys," Mina put on a sly smile, "you're quite loud."

"W-w-whaat?" Ochaco asked, face now crimson while Mina just laughed at her embarrassment.

"I guess if he's as good as he sounds like he is I'd be pretty loud too."


	4. Sleepover

Mina and Ochaco arrived at Momo's room last, they soon joined the other girls on the massive bed, eating pizza and talking about school and other gossip. Eventually, Mina decided to spice up the night and said, "How about we play a game?"

"Like what?" Tsuyu asked.

"Obviously... Truth or Dare!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yeah, ok I'm in." Jiro agreed, this prompted the others to also agree.

"Okay, I'll go first," Mina said, she pointed at Toru. "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, Truth."

"Let's get this party started," Mina said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Have you ever snuck into the boys changing room for a peek? If so what did you see?"

"Wait no that's two questions," Toru objected.

"I'll allow it," Jiro said.

"Okay, but I'm getting you guys back," Toru said as she stared everyone down, though they didn't notice, "I've snuck in a couple of times, mostly just to see them with their shirts off, you know? Anyway one time I caught them when they were going for the showers."

"So what did you see?" Mina asked, definitely intrigued by this.

"Who do you want to know about?" Toru asked.

"How about Bakugo? He's so cocky he's got to have something to back it up," Jiro suggested.

"He's definitely buff, probably a little smaller than Kirishima, but you can see that when he's in his costume," Toru said. "I haven't seen many dicks so I can only compare them within the class but his was definitely on the smaller side." This caused all the girls to snigger, they didn't really care about size but knowing the most arrogant guy was so small made them laugh a little.

"How about Todoroki then? He's so hot. Are his pubes different colours as well?" Mina asked definitely glad she asked this question.

"Well yeah his hair is split the same, he's also about average I'd guess." Toru said, "anyone else?"

"What about Koda?" Tsuyu asked, "he's so big it's got to be proportional right?"

"He's kinda shy so I only got a quick glance, he's a little thicker than the others."

"How about you Ochaco? Don't want to hear about Deku?" Mina teased.

"Actually, I didn't see Midoryia much, he kinda keeps to the edge when he showers. Sorry," Toru said to Ochaco, "maybe he's embarrassed 'cause he's small?"

That caused Mina to burst out laughing, "Don't worry about that Ocha here knows Midoryia's size exactly."

"What's she talking about Ochaco?" Tsuyu asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ochaco replied, "can someone else go now?"

"Okay sure. Toru your turn," Mina said.

After about half an hour of Truth or Dare Tsuyu had been made to tie her tongue up and play the rest of the game like that, Toru had been made to get a photo of Bakugo sleeping, Momo had come out as a lesbian and to be dating Jiro, though none of the boys knew, they then left to Jiro's room. Mina was asked if she was a virgin to which she revealed she was, though she had given a couple of handjobs and a blowjob to an old boyfriend. Uraraka had been mostly left alone, being given dares like go and carry up as much junk food as you can from the kitchen, that was until Tsuyu finally asked the question she was dreading, "So Ochaco, how do you know Deku's exact size?" She spoke surprisingly well considering her tongue was tied up.

"U-uh, well. Okay, you can't tell anyone this," Ochaco gave them a stern look, "we actually had sex already."

"Really? When?" Toru asked.

"Earlier today, he came to pick me up for our date... but he ended up walking in on me fingering myself thinking about him, I even called out his name." She was now crimson and looking down waiting for their judgement.

"Okay, then what happened? How big is he since Toru didn't see it?" Tsuyu asked.

"Well, I said that since he had seen me," Ochaco gestured to her body, "that it's only fair if I get to see him. After that, I gave him a blowjob, though I could only fit about half of it in. He then ate me out, he was really good at it too. We then had sex and he's sooo big. He literally stretched me out. I think I came like four times before he finished."

After hearing this they all had one thought, only one of them voiced it though, Mina said, "so how big is he?"

Ochaco then thought about it, "I'd guess about the size of my forearm, roughly."

"Wow really?!" Toru exclaimed.

"Yeah, it has something to do with his quirk."

"What the super strength?" Tsuyu asked.

"No, he has a second quirk. He didn't know about it, his mom didn't tell him because of its sexual nature and it wouldn't manifest until puberty. Don't tell anyone though, I think he wants to keep it a secret," Ochaco said.

"So what does this quirk do? Other than giving him a monster cock?" Toru asked.

"Well, it's called 'Mutual Adoration' I think, basically if he's attracted to you and you're attracted to him it makes you love each other. He's got a big penis and produces a lot of semen as well as having crazy stamina and recovery," Ochaco explained, "I think it makes you crazy horny too."

"Wow, so he has a secret sex quirk?" Toru asked.

"It's not that uncommon," Mina said, "people just don't talk about them. Hell, I have one."

"Really? What's yours?" Ochaco asked, intrigued by Mina's reveal.

"Yeah. Normally I'm just a normal girl with pink skin but if I want to I can use a transformation type quirk to grow a phallic appendage."

"Like a dick?" Tsuyu asked, blunt as ever.

"Yeah. I'm not sure how big it can get, I haven't really used it much."

After the sexual talk had ended, Mina was feeling quite relieved that her friends didn't judge her for her other quirk. Ochaco was also relieved that they didn't think she was a slut for having sex with Izuku. They were currently just lying on Momo's bed playing on their phones when Mina spoke up, "Hey, Ocha. You know you said just has to be attracted to a girl to make them love him?" Mina looked over to make sure Ochaco was paying attention, she just nodded, "aren't you worried that other girls would fall in love with him?"

"I hadn't thought about it. I guess if he loved them I'd try and accept them but I think I'd have to be involved, you know?"

"So it would have to be a threesome or something?" Tsuyu interjected.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll have to talk to him about it."

"I didn't know you were bi, Ocha," Mina said.

"I haven't dated a girl or anything but I find some attractive, you know?" Ochaco said blushing a little, "it's different, instead of strong and handsome being sexy it's about curves and cuteness."

"I guess that's the same with me," Mina said.

"Yeah. I think I've always liked girls, I even had a girlfriend in middle school," Tsuyu added.

"I also like cute things," Toru said.

"What are you guys saying? Do you want to join mine and Izuku's relationship?" Ochaco asked struggling a little with the preposterous idea.

"I don't know about the others," Mina replied, "but I am. He's hot, you're hot, I'm hot, it's a match made in heaven."

"I sort of agree, I've liked you and Deku for a while now," Tsuyu added.

"If you're doing this I want to join in the fun!" Toru exclaimed.

"I'm not opposed to the idea, you're all very pretty and kind, we have to keep this between us though. I also need to ask Izuku about this." Ochaco said.


	5. Including Tsuyu

It's been a couple of days since the sleepover, Ochaco and Izuku are in her room relaxing after a hard day of training their super moves. Ochaco has her boyfriends head resting on her lap, using her soft thighs as a pillow. She's slowly playing with the curls in his hair while he has his eyes closed, just listening to her talk.

"So anyway, what do you think of the other girls in our class?"

"U-uh, well they're nice... and they have interesting quirks," Izuku replied.

"I mean like how they look or how they act around you."

"Where's this coming from Ochaco?" Izuku asked, eyes now open and a look of concern on his face, "I love you. You don't need to compare yourself to others."

"No it's not about that," Ochaco said now looking a little nervous, "it's just that I'm bisexual and I wanted to see if we thought the same things about our friends."

"I didn't know you were bi. How long have you known?"

"U-uh. It's kinda recent. I always thought girls were pretty or cute but I didn't think I was attracted to them."

"Oh okay. I'm glad you told me," Izuku said flashing a brilliant smile up at the girl, "who did you want to talk about?"

"Why don't we start with Mina?"

"Okay, well she's really bubbly and enthusiastic. She teases me a lot but I kinda like it, it gets me involved, you know? She has really pretty eyes too."

"Yeah, plus a great butt," Ochaco added, "what do you think about Toru?"

"She's kinda like Mina just a little less bombastic. She also has a cute voice."

"Yeah, I agree. What about Tsu?"

"She's really dependable and strong, both as a hero and a friend. I like her hair too, it looks so soft."

"And those legs, they're so long and smooth."

The teens continued chatting changing from their classmates to their hero training and eventually just chatting about TV shows they like. Eventually, it got late and Izuku went back to his own room for the night. Ochaco though began planning for tomorrow.

The next day came quickly and during lunch, Ochaco pulled Izuku aside, "hey, do you want to come to my room after school?"

"Yeah, I'll be there I just need to talk to All Might first."

"Okay. I'll see you later," She then kissed him slipping a little tongue in before pulling away and heading back to her friends.

The rest of the day flew by and Izuku was now sitting opposite All Might in his office. "So young Midoryia, what did you want to talk about?"

"U-uh well, I recently found out I'm not quirkless." All Might gave him a scrutinous look, "It turns out I always had a quirk but it wasn't going to manifest until puberty due to its... s-sexual nature. My mom didn't tell me because of this. I just thought you should know, I don't want to lie to you."

"That's understandable. Just remember young Midoryia, stay safe with your new quirk."

"I will All Might. Thank you."

Izuku was on his way back to the dorms thinking that his interaction with All Might went better than expected.

Meanwhile back in Ochaco's room, she was sitting on her bed with Tsuyu. "So is Izuku on board with this?" The frog girl asked.

"Kinda. I wanted to surprise him, I'm pretty sure he's attracted to you, Mina and Toru so everything should work out fine." Ochaco said trying to calm her friend's nerves. Just thinking about what they were about to do was putting Ochaco on edge, her body was tingling and her underwear was sodden with her arousal. Tsuyu was also getting excited, her animalistic qualities made it so she could smell how horny Ochaco was. Ochaco made the first move, running her hand up her smooth thigh while leaning in to kiss her friend.

Izuku made it back to the dorms about 10 minutes later than the majority of the class, he headed straight to Ochaco's room and just walked straight in, knowing Ochaco was expecting him. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone.

Izuku walked into see Tsuyu reclining on the bed with her breasts pushed up over her bra and her shirt buttons open, her skirt was lifted up and panties discarded, Ochaco had two fingers in the girl's vagina slowly pushing them in and curling them up to find her G-spot. She was croaking quietly in pleasure. Ochaco was straddling her right leg, her skirt was flipped over her ass which was bare because of her tights and underwear being halfway down her thighs. This pushed her thighs together making her pussy tighter as it clamped down on Tsuyu's tongue, slowly forcing its way further in.

Izuku slammed the door as he left the room, he didn't know what to do, if he tried to leave the corridor someone would see him and ask why he was crying. Was he crying, he lifted a hand to his eyes feeling streaks of tears falling down his cheeks. He decided to just walk to the end of the hall, he slid down the wall until he was sat with his knees against his chest. He held his head down and quietly sobbed to himself.

After hearing the door slam Ochaco re-dressed herself and headed out to the hall, looking to her left she saw Izuku curled in on himself shaking slightly as he cried. She walked over and crouched down in front of him, she started playing with his curly hair causing him to look up, he just whispered out a single word, "why?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, baby. It was supposed to be a surprise," Ochaco now had a couple of tears falling from her eyes. "At the sleepover, the other day the girls and I played Truth or Dare, they asked me about what we did together earlier in the day and I told them. I had to explain your other quirk to them. Don't worry I told them to keep it a secret. Anyway, they all like you, well not Momo and Jiro they're dating. That's not important. Anyway, I asked you about them and I think you like them too and I also like them so I thought we could all have fun together."

"Then what was that in there? We weren't having fun together, you were having fun and I walked in on it."

"I'm sorry about that. While you were talking with All Might, Tsuyu and I were waiting for you but just thinking about what we were about to do got me so horny. I couldn't help myself."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I think it's my quirk that's making you so excited. It said that it would increase your sexual appetite, I think the more we have sex the hornier you'll get." Izuku was now looking back at his knees, "I'm sorry."

"I don't mind, I love you. And if you want we have three other girls wanting to join us that can help with my horniness."

Ochaco and Izuku returned to her room spotting Tsuyu sitting on the bed, clothes back on and a dejected look on her face, "I'm sorry Izuku, we should have waited to make sure you were okay with this before starting. It's just you're both so sexy I wanted to join in. But I don't want to ruin what you have, I don't want to come between you I just want to love you both."

Ochaco was the first to react, hugging her friend and pulling her to her feet, she then removed one arm and held it out to Izuku. He stepped forward and joined the hug having both girls rest their heads against his chest. Ochaco leaned forward and captured Tsu's lips with her own, she pressed her lips passionately against the shorter girls before opening her mouth allowing her tongue to enter.

Watching the two girls make out in front of him caused Izuku's trousers to become tight and his hard-on to press against the leg of his pants. Ochaco felt him growing stiffer and decided to put on a show for him. She pulled at Tsuyu's jacket sliding it back over her shoulders and dropping it to the floor before doing the same to herself. Tsu caught on to this idea and while Ochaco was undoing her blouse buttons, she unzipped the brunettes skirt and pulled it down over her round butt. They then switched with Tsuyu's skirt being pulled down exposing her bright yellow panties that matched her bra, Ochaco's blouse came away leaving her in only her hot pink underwear with her tights still over the top.

During the striptease Izuku had removed his shirt and jacket revealing his toned muscles and scarred arms, he began undoing his belt when the girls turned to face him. They dropped to their knees as he pulled his trousers and boxers down in one go freeing his erection which sprung up between their faces. Tsuyu's immediate reaction was to wrap her tongue around his cock covering half the shaft and beginning to stroke him with her tongue. Ochaco moved forward and engulfed his bulbous head with her mouth, she started slurping on his length and allowing her saliva to dribble out over his dick.

"Oh god... Tsu your tongue is incredible," Izuku moaned out, his hands found their way onto each girls head, gently pushing them closer to his crotch, in Ochaco's case further onto his penis.

Tsuyu then wrapped more of her tongue around him, going so far as to enter Ochaco's mouth making the other girl stretch her mouth open wider. Izuku was in a place of pure bliss feeling both girl's tongues swirl around the head of his dick in a messy dance of lust.

Both girls were getting more excited hearing Izuku's groans of pleasure and sped up their movements, Ochaco pushed further onto the tongue wrapped cock while Tsuyu began playing with his testicles. This carried on for a couple of minutes, Izuku's moans becoming more desperate as time passed, he started thrusting lightly into Ochaco's mouth in search or his orgasm, slowly pushing his way into her throat. Tsuyu felt his balls clench just a moment before Izuku cried out, "yes! I'm almost there. I'm gonna cum."

Tsu retracted her tongue before wrapping it tightly around the base of his cock, "not yet, Izuku."

This confused Ochaco, she pulled off her boyfriend's dick with a pop before turning to the other girl. Tsuyu already had her hands on the brunette's shoulders, sliding her bra straps down her arms before yanking the rest down, exposing her round breasts and leaving her bra still connected only now around her abdomen. Ochaco caught on and did the same to Tsu revealing her smaller but no less perky breasts, small pink nipples erect.

Both girls turned to face Izuku, sticking out there chests. Tsu released her vice-like grip on him while Ochaco jerked his length with her hand.

"Cum for us baby. Paint us with your cum," Ochaco said. They were now closer together, cheeks pressed together and sets of tits in a line. Izuku lost it. Semen erupted from his dick, the first ropes landing on their faces before Ochaco angled him to cover their boobs as well.

Izuku was left panting as he slumped to the floor, leaning against the bed. A wet slurping sound brought his attention back to the girls, Ochaco was kissing Tsuyu's cheeks, licking and sucking the cum from her face. Tsuyu followed this action by scooping it off of Ochaco's breasts with her tongue, caressing her and scraping across her nipples while she did. They finished cleaning each other, ending with an open mouth kiss as they swapped Izuku's cum between them before swallowing the remainder.

That show got Izuku rock hard again. He lifted Ochaco from behind, interrupting their kiss and dropped her onto the bed in her hands and knees. He stood behind her, pulled her tights and panties down, leaving them halfway down her thighs, the same position she was in when he walked in on her and Tsu earlier. Tsuyu climbed onto the bed also, kneeling at the head where Ochaco's pillows were.

Izuku thrust his penis forward, deliberately not entering her, instead sliding it between her pillowy thighs and rubbing his length on her clit. Izuku continued this while playing with her ass cheeks for a couple of minutes.

"Please baby. Put it in, I need it," Ochaco said as her arousal was dripping onto his cock.

"No," Izuku said in a stern tone while he began to grind harder, "this is your punishment for having Tsu while I wasn't here."

"I'm sorry Izuku. Just please I need it... aahhh!" Ochaco moaned, her walls spasmed and contracted over nothing and her juices covered Izuku's crotch.

Izuku then spoke softly, "Tsu and the others can do what they want, but you." Izuku then aligned the tip of his dick with Ochaco's soaked pussy, "you're mine."

He thrust his whole length into her. Being so sensitive after her orgasm, Ochaco came again and collapsed forward onto her breasts and face, her arms giving out and her ass raising up more. Izuku stopped briefly to check on her, making sure he hadn't actually hurt her. She started moaning, "so big... it's soo hard."

He started moving again, pulling out till only the tip was in before fully sheathing himself again, every thrust hit her cervix and his balls ground against her clit when he pushed himself deeper. He fucked her slow and hard, prolonging this moment until he was satisfied.

Meanwhile, Tsuyu had begun fingering herself, starting with a lone finger first as she watched Izuku grind into Ochaco's clitoris. She sped up her motions and added another finger as Ochaco started moaning more. When the brunette came the first time Tsu followed soon after. She fell back onto her butt, and as Izuku thrust into Ochaco, she spread her legs, holding them apart with her hands and ending her tongue down her body before reaching her own soaked hole.

She matched Izuku's thrusts, pushing on her g-spot in the slow pace he had set, letting out light croaks as she did so. Izuku began to speed up his thrusts, chasing after the pleasure and wanting to come. Both girls moans grew louder at this, Tsuyu pushed harder on her g-spot while using her tongue to flick back and forth across her clit. Ochaco meanwhile bucked her hips back, adding more force to the thrusts. She clenched the sheets between her fingers and her toes curled up, she let out a loud moan, almost a scream before biting down on the sheets also.

Her cum soaked Izuku's crotch, dripping down his balls and thighs as he continued his thrusts. He pumped in another couple of times before pushing as deep as he could and letting loose his ejaculation. He came hard against her cervix and continued cumming as he pulled out, thoroughly filling her with his semen. The last shot was caught by her tights and underwear, he used said garments to clean his still hard dick before looking over the bed seeing both girls writhing in ecstasy.

Izuku went over to Ochaco's mini fridge grabbing a bottle of water, he drank about a third before going over to Tsu and Ochaco, feeding them the remainder. Ochaco was now lying on her back, pussy still gaping a little and Izuku's cum leaking out, he pulled her now cum-stained garments off and threw them to one side before grabbing Tsuyu by the thighs. He pulled her towards him, just close enough for his cock to push lightly against her moist lips. He looked at her, "Do you want to do this?"

She only nodded, not trusting words to answer. Izuku spread her legs, hooking under her knees with his forearms, he then pushed forward, his tip stretching out her pussy. She gasped and groaned as he pushed forward, he didn't feel a hymen but assumed it just broke from hero training. He got half his length in when she let out a loud croak, she shivered in his arms and her walls grew tighter around him.

Tsu's reaction to Izuku's cock excited Ochaco enough to ignore how tired she was in favour of joining in. She crawled across the bed getting closer to Tsuyu before bending down and licking at the frog girls clit as she was being forced open. Amidst the sensations pulsing through her body, Tsuyu saw Ochaco's round ass, and leaking pussy, tantalisingly close. She grabbed the brunette's thighs and lifted them over her head making her friend straddle her face.

Tsuyu slowly began licking Ochaco's well-fucked hole, tasting a mix of their cum. Izuku was still thrusting into Tsuyu making her shake and moan into the pussy above her. She started pushing her tongue up and into Ochaco's vagina scooping cum out with every lick. This caused the brunette to sit back smothering Tsuyu with her round ass and grinding her folds on her face.

After sitting up Ochaco noticed Izuku was only using half his length, "baby, fuck her properly, you're barely using half that big dick."

"I don't want to hurt her, her pussy's so small and tight."

"Trust me. Ochaco said staring Izuku in the eye. "She wants it all. She's a big girl, she can handle it."

Izuku listened to his girlfriend and thrust deeper and deeper into the frog girl, he met no cervix with her, presumably because of her quirk mutation. Ochaco got more excited watching her man fuck another woman that from the tongue currently thrusting inside her, "Yeah, Izuku. Fuck her harder, mould her pussy with your big cock. She can have whoever she wants but they won't be able to fill her like you do!" Ochaco then saw Izuku speed up and thrust harder to the point she could see his bulging up in her abdomen. Repeatedly he buried himself in her, stretching her wide and deep. Tsuyu came first unable to hold out against being filled such so thorough. Her body spasmed and her chest heaved upwards, inviting Ochaco to play with her tits, pinching her nipples and squeezing her mounds in her hands. This prolonged Tsu's orgasm causing her moans to vibrate up her tongue currently pressed against Ochaco's cervix, she had long since cleared the pussy of Izuku's cum and was now just fucking Ochaco with her tongue.

Ochaco came soon after, her whole body shook as she screamed in bliss. Her hole getting tighter and tighter on the slick muscle insider her. As she relaxed she collapsed forward, face landing right above the area of Tsuyu's stomach that was visibly distending from Izuku's cock. She decided to add a little more pressure pushing her hand down onto Izuku's penis through Tsuyu's body. This added pressure made Izuku hit one of Tsu's sweet spots harder and rougher than before causing her to have another orgasm and for her juices to flood onto Izuku's dick. In turn, Izuku came, thrusting in harder and keeping himself sheathed fully, he pumped his semen into Tsuyu's pussy, painting her insides white.

From the outside Tsuyu's stomach bulged out, showing how full she was. After Izuku pulled out he sat next to the girls, penis now flaccid. Ochaco came up with a really dirty plan, saying, "Tsu-chan, why don't I repay the favour?"

He got up from on top of Tsuyu and knelt between her legs, placing her face near her pussy, just below it. The two green haired teens watched on as Ochaco pressed down hard on the bulge Izuku caused in Tsuyu, thick white spunk squirted out of her hole pouring onto Ochaco's face and into her mouth. She drank as much as she could, licking up the rest before crawling back over Tsuyu and pressing their lips together pushing a mouthful of Izuku's cum into her mouth. Both girls swallowed them turned to Izuku, opening their mouths showing him it was all gone.

The trio then climbed into Ochaco's bed, ignoring the stains that now littered the sheets. Izuku lay on his back an arm around each girl as Ochaco lay on his chest and Tsuyu curled into his side. They slept peacefully together, exhausted from their afternoon of crazy sex.


End file.
